


不能通过的部分

by key007



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/key007/pseuds/key007





	1. Chapter 1

4、可以俘获龙的方法

故事只提取梗概的话非常恶俗，用白羽的话来说就是好像非常态版的五十度灰。明明是个直男，他这想象力和词汇储备量却常常让朱亦龙感到惊恐。

什么强攻啊弱受啊腐女之类的，张嘴就来。同样是看过ZH原作的男演员，凭什么你这么优秀呢？说好的会尴尬呢？

在知乎上发个“直男同事讲起搞基的事来比我还内行怎么办？在线等挺急的”，会有人给支招吗？

脑内丰富了半天，朱亦龙面上看起来还是张无表情放空脸。这点小技能他还是蛮得意的，一般人很难看进他心里。

只跟被认可了的人玩，这听起来有点幼稚，不过他不打算改。

其他人什么态度，他不关心也不怎么在乎。媒体说他温和，迷妹说他软萌，朱亦龙自己内心翻个白眼，我还人畜无害呢，你们开心就好。

本来都准备单身到底的人，却遇见了白羽。

最开始他并没有觉得白羽哪里吸引到他，反而还热情的有点吓人。等一个星期过去，朱亦龙回神过来，俩人已经是经常一起吃鸡的哥们儿了。

是的，就是哥们儿。尽管这小子很会撒娇卖萌，搞怪逗人，皮相也还不错，但谁也不可能这么轻易就爱上别人。

真正让他动心的是ZH拍摄中途俩人一起出去宣传那次。

朱亦龙在采访间隙去洗手间，回来遇上了差不多同时期出道现在已然大红大紫的某位，对方显然是积怨颇深，“唷呵，这不是咱们当初被夸‘最具潜力’的龙哥吗？来这儿干嘛呢？也参加颁奖礼彩排？好像没听说你有奖吧？”

没打算理会挑衅，朱亦龙笑笑打算离开，没想到对方不依不饶的拦住路，嘴上也不讲什么好听的。

“你……”

“你谁啊？！挡道啊？您这类目纲属也不对啊！我们忙的很，没空招呼您这闲人！”朱亦龙没想到白羽突然从对面过来，还懵着就被这小子拖走了。

“万一他记恨你……”

“论资历论演技他跟你比就是一渣，一红就飘长久不了，我用得着怕他？”

“真不必为我这么做，这几年被嘲的都快习惯了。”

“怎么没必要？！咱们是好兄弟啊！”这小子喊上了。

这时ZH的宣传还没起，兄弟也没有什么别样的含义。

一个半晌不乏的下午，这个比自己还小两岁的青年斩钉截铁的认定他是兄弟，把他划进自己的保护圈。

有点好笑又难以招架。

尤其他还一脸期待的忠犬模样看着你，朱亦龙想，没有人能忍心拒绝这样的好意。

垂死挣扎的呼噜他头毛，想着开玩笑圆过去，没想到这小子拖着一串波浪线叫哥。

心头仿佛被一只闪闪发光的孔雀尾翎扫过，痒，酥麻，骤停又复苏。

明明知道不应该，却还是心动了。

“就可劲儿招我吧，这么浪会被艹的。”不愿就这么陷进去，朱亦龙试图挽救自己一把，不无恶意的想着如果这句话说出口，白羽会光速跑出多远。

嘴上却答着完全不同的，“对，好兄弟。”

得到回应的白羽开心的就像一只被过度表扬的哈士奇，朱亦龙觉得那条疯狂摇晃的尾巴都快实体化了。

埋汰归埋汰，这个笑容结结实实毫无偏移的击中了他。

“你个苕……”

“哎！龙哥你怎么骂人呢？！”小傻子还不乐意了。

在这个圈子里待这么久了，可以说美的丑的聪明的愚蠢的善良的恶毒的，各色同行，朱亦龙都见识过了，但白羽这种天天瞎乐呵的跟棵向日葵似的，头回见。

不冤枉。

TBC。


	2. Chapter 2

5、给哥喵一个

“自己脱还是我帮你？”罗浮生抽开罗非系的严严实实的领结。

罗非死抓着领口不撒手。

罗浮生叉手看他在那垂死挣扎，“不脱上面？可以可以。没想到罗探长还挺有想法。”

“有个鬼想法！罗浮生！上海是有法制的地方！”

“然后？你打算去告我睡了你？”

“……”罗非羞愤难当的抓紧腰带，他不是没跟流氓打过交道，但是冲着他来的流氓，罗浮生是头一个，“你会后悔的！”

“长这么大我都不知道后悔是个什么滋味，你让我体会体会？”罗浮生耐心本就不多，两下拽开，“放心，不会疼的。”

“你不动我，我帮你破洪帮搞不定的案子！”

“别搞笑了，我们又不是警察，需要破什么案子？”不理他，罗浮生继续扒。

“你们洪帮不是找不到帮主的信物了吗？”罗非大喊。

几乎是立刻捂了他的嘴，罗浮生眼神瞬间冷的跟冰一样，“你怎么知道的？”

“我有我的渠道。”罗非挣开他的手，“如果洪先生的地位不稳，你也很麻烦吧？”

“好，很好，我喜欢有脾气的猫。”罗浮生容许了他往后躲闪的行为，“可我凭什么要相信你呢？”

罗非心里骂你才是猫，嘴里却只能说正事，“洪帮的祭祖仪式就快到了，你只能相信我。”

“连祭祖的事都知道啊，那真是注定要做我洪帮的媳妇了，”罗浮生笑的又不正经了，“今天不动你，可以。但是定金总是要来一点的。”

“什么定金？”罗非警惕的又往后靠靠。

“一个印记，专属于我的。”罗浮生一手勾住他的腰，把他拖回来，“你会很爽的。”

罗非的内裤还是被扒了下来，还没等他骂罗浮生不讲信用，下面就被覆满薄茧的手给握住了，他倒吸一口冷气，哑了火，“你……”

“我又不进去。怕什么？”罗浮生看起来心情好的很，手里跟着也上上下下招呼上了，“想不到探长大人还挺有料的嘛。”

抓着罗浮生后背衣服的手青筋暴起，罗非呼吸急促的让罗浮生以为他快要背过气去，“流……流氓……”

“啧，那我就如您所愿，更流氓一点好了。”空闲的指尖沿着脊椎一路往下，停在了尾椎那块凹陷处，轻轻一搔罗非就发抖了，“这么舒服吗？”

再往后意味着什么，罗非这个留过洋见过花花世界的很清楚，“罗浮生，我看错你了！”

“给哥喵一个。”

“什么？”快感已经在冲击罗非的理智，没能立刻理解罗浮生这突然天马行空的一出也在情理之中。

“学声猫叫我就放过你。”罗浮生很体贴的解释了一下。

“我才不……”手指威胁的抵上了不可描述的地方，罗非住了口。

“喵一个。”

“我……”罗非还想挣扎挣扎，罗浮生手上快速几下，他就交待了。

罗浮生坏笑着把手上白浊的液体给他瞧，“不喵就再一次？”

罗非好容易喘匀了，眼眶红红的看着他。

罗浮生被他看得居然生出一丝丝罪恶感，当然他还是得到了他想要的。

 

“喵。”

 

他不情愿的小猫这么叫着。

有点生硬，不过他是个好心的饲主，不挑剔。

 

TBC。


End file.
